Tea and Sleep
by TogetherForever1
Summary: Sometimes Hitsugaya wants his tea a certain way. He gets it, but it does something to his sleep. Oh, well. He doesn't care, neither does Matsumoto.


Tea and Sleep

Luzianne brand tea, still warm, with sugar cubes ranging from zero to two. That is Toshiro Hitsugaya's idea of perfect tea. He is usually fine with whatever type of tea Matsumoto wants, but he has his days where he wants his favorite type of tea.

The days he usually wants his Luzianne tea all hold value to him. The anniversary of Kusaka's first death because they were best friends, so two sugar cubes are plopped in Hitsugaya's tea because of how much Kusaka meant to him. Matsumoto's birthday because it reminds him of how close she and Gin Ichimaru were, but only one sugar cube because of how close Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are now. Hinamori's birthday because it reminds him of how close they were. No sugar is added because their relationship is now bitter. The tea is usually coupled with one slice of watermelon for old times on Hinamori's birthday. The anniversary of Kusaka's second death because they will always be friends. Two sugar cubes because Hitsugaya needs something sweet to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth. The anniversary of the day Hitsugaya met Matsumoto because she saved his grandma, but only one sugar cube because he could have killed his grandma. His birthday because the people he cares about are all gone except for Matsumoto, so there is one sugar cube for the one person still in his life. The anniversary of the betrayal because he was too weak, which means no sugar. The anniversary of him finally achieving Hyourinmaru because he proved himself to others, so there are two sugar cubes because he succeeded in something. The anniversary of Hitsugaya becoming a captain because he finally showed his strength and got Matsumoto as a lieutenant. Two sugar cubes for two good things.

There are nine days in total. Nine days in the whole year. Nine days Hitsugaya is sad, happy, or both. That just proves how deep his feelings run. On these days he pretty much considers himself as cold-hearted. No matter happy or sad, there is one thing these days have in common other than the tea.

The tea makes him talk in his sleep. He either says something that he thinks now or dreams of a smaller, younger Hitsugaya and says his thoughts. Here is what can usually be heard.

The anniversary of Kusaka's first death: "I'm so sorry. Don't leave me. I just want you back. You're my best friend. You can't go."

Matsumoto's birthday: "Just forget him. I'm here. You don't need him. If you want, if you need, I can be him for you. I will pretend to be him. I will do anything for you. _I LOVE YOU._"

Hinamori's birthday: "I miss you, Bed-Wetter, but I don't need you anymore. Just like you don't need me anymore. I'm sorry Aizen betrayed you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but that's not my job anymore. You have moved on past me and that's okay. Please just be happy."

The anniversary of Kusaka's second death: "I'm sorry, but I don't regret killing you. I did it for you just as much as I did it to save my friends. I'll never forgive myself and I hope you have forgiven me. Just know that we'll always be friends. No matter what."

The anniversary of the day Hitsugaya met Matsumoto: "Thank you, Matsumoto. You saved Granny for me. I will never be able to repay you for that. Please just be happy with a simple _I LOVE YOU_ and whatever else I can do for you at the time."

Hitsugaya's birthday: "Please don't leave me, too, Matsumoto. That's an order. _I LOVE YOU._ I would die if you ever left me.

The anniversary of betrayal: "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Matsumoto, Hinamori. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. Please forgive me. Just know that someday I will kill Gin Ichimaru for you if you desire it, Matsumoto. Just know that someday I will kill Sosuke Aizen for you if you desire it, Hinamori and Matsumoto."

The anniversary of achieving Hyourinmaru: "Finally. I have finally found you, my lost little dragon. Thank you for showing me who you are, who I am. I really do appreciate it. Now, if you can just help me protect the people I love. I will kill anyone who hurts them and I would like for you to help me. Be ready to be a legend, Hyourinmaru, my dragon."

The anniversary of Hitsugaya becoming a captain: "I have finally accomplished something real, something important. I know just who to promote as my lieutenant. She's just the person who deserves it. Maybe I can finally repay her. I don't think I'll be completely out of debt, though. That beauty did save Granny after all."

Hitsugaya doesn't even have to ask Matsumoto to make his tea how he wants it on these days. She just does it for him. He always thanks her one way or another, but it doesn't matter to her if he says anything. Matsumoto gets her real thanks from the side effects of the tea. She loves listening to him talking in his sleep. She always responds to him, even if he can't hear. Usually she says, "_I LOVE YOU._" Hitsugaya knows she says this, but doesn't say anything about it. He just makes sure she knows he loves her. Matsumoto knows Hitsugaya loves her, but she is glad he makes sure she knows. Tea and sleep really does mix well, at least that's what Hitsugaya thinks.


End file.
